


The Desperate Dance

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [14]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Sulyvahn being a jerk to girls again?, Urination, Wetting, female omorashi, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.The dancer is there to dance, that is her purpose. She is there to entertain Sulyvahn and his entourage on feasts and the likes. Unfortunately, Sulyvahn isn't fond of her having to take a break, she should be able to hold it.
Relationships: Implied Dancer/Vordt
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	The Desperate Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Request from the Omorashi board. 
> 
> Who is ready for Sulyvahn being a jerk once again?
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

_One Two Three_

One foot, put in front of the other, the dancer followed the tact of the music, holding ribbons in both of her hands. As she swung them, swaying in the tact of the music, she imagined that they would be swords, the same swords she would use in her training with Sulyvahn, wishing that they were swords, so that she could cut through the disgusting scene she was forced to look at. 

The dancer once had been something like a princess, at least she remembered a life of her being noble, of having servants, of her being a ruler, even though it only was a small mansion. It would never be a castle, she knew that she would never get something grand, but she was content and happy. 

Until that man had found her, Sulyvahn the priest, and his honeyed voice and sweet promises had lured her in, convinced that Sulyvahn could help her family raise to more power, but the dancer had to realize that it had been a trap. Now she was wearing armour that hid her face, was forced to train the art of sword fighting with Sulyvahn until she was too exhausted to move and he even humiliated her by letting her dance in front of his entourage or whoever these people were. 

What the dancer hadn't forgotten where memories of a better time, a time she so desperately wanted to get back to, cursing herself for being so blind. There was one knight in the dungeons, where she had to spent the time Sulyvahn didn't need her, who truly cared for her, but even after countless times of him asking, she wasn't able to give him her name. She had simply forgotten it. 

How she wished that this knight, Vordt was his name, would watch her dance instead of the eerily tall Sulyvahn and that horrible man at his side, a man that was so large that it was almost comical, if it wouldn't have been so horrific. She swore that the man, that Sulyvahn called Saint Aldritch, could eat his own body weight in five minutes, she never had seen someone being such a glutton in the entirety of her life and it disgusted her. Her ribbons flew as her body moved to the music and in her mind she imagined that the ribbons could be her sword and slice open that big stomach of this disgusting man called Aldrich and cut off the wings of Sulyvahn. It was only a dream, an attempt to make her miserable life feel better, she didn't stand a chance against Sulyvahn. 

So, the dancer continued to dance, she danced until her feet hurt and her body felt close to giving up. Knowing that Sulyvahn wouldn't tolerate her breaking down, she pushed farther, determined to show him that he hadn't broken her, that he wouldn't break her, and once the music stopped, she finished the dance with grace, standing there, sweat running down her face and her chest heaving as she heavily panted, waiting for the reaction of the crowd. 

She could hear quite some people clap and cheer, but she couldn't feel happy about it, she knew she was only there to get humiliated, she was only seen as a plaything. At least this time they hadn't started throwing food yet to keep her on her toes. The dancer's eyes locked with Sulyvahn's and the priest stood up from the table. 

“Well done, dancer.”, he said. “Now, before you continue to entertain us with your most lovely dance, take a break.” Sulyvahn gestured to a corner out of the eyes of the attendants and she bowed without saying a word, walking over to the corner, uncomfortable because of the noise her steps made because of her heavy armour. 

In the corner, the dancer found a loaf of bread and a jar of water and even a towel. That could considered luxury from Sulyvahn standards, apparently he needed her services longer today. She wasn't hungry, but she was very much parched, so the dancer took the jar of water and pretty much chugged it down, exhaling the breath, she had been holding, after she finished drinking, then using the towel to wipe her face, making sure that nobody would see her taking off the helmet. For some reason, Sulyvahn really didn't want for anyone to be able to see her face. 

It felt like only a few minutes had passed and that probably had been the case, when Sulyvahn called her back, so the dancer put on her helmet again, grabbed her ribbons and waited for the music to start to continue her performance. 

Soon the band started playing again and the dancer started to dance again, move her body in the rhythm, thinking about her sword training as her ribbons flew in front of her, wondering when Sulyvahn would have enough of her and send her away, like every outrider knight he didn't had any use for anymore. None of them ever returned and sometimes she heard these inhuman screeches from the basement... 

Right now, nothing of this mattered though. All that mattered was that she put up a good performance so that Sulyvahn and Aldrich would be satisfied and maybe she would get a day where Sulyvahn left her in peace, where she could talk with Vordt, the outrider knight she greatly enjoyed spending time with and who genuinely liked to see her dance, not like Sulyvahn and his entourage who only enjoyed to humiliate her. Letting her thoughts wander over to him, one of the few people who gave her a tiny shimmer of hope in that hopeless situation, a good passage of time must have been passed, because the band stopped playing, apparently taking a break. 

Sweat was running down the dancer's forehead and after Sulyvahn complimented her again (she knew these compliments were empty), she was allowed to take another break until the band would come back. With some disgust he dancer noticed that Aldrich was still eating. He was so fat that it looked like his belly would pop open any time. The dancer wouldn't even be surprised when it happened one day and would spill his guts everywhere. She would enjoy that moment with glee, should she be present and because she usually had to be present during their feasts, she would certainly be able to witness this scene. 

The dancer went to her corner where the jar with water had been refilled. Without thinking, she took a large chug from it, feeling parched after all the exercise, but she thought again about taking a second chug when her bladder piped up. The jar of water she had drunken before as well as that her last meeting with a chamber pot had been some hours away, made it obvious that she would need to relieve herself again soon. 

The dancer glanced to Sulyvahn. She doubted that he would just allow her to leave. If she was lucky, he would agree to come with her to ensure that she wouldn't run away, if she was unlucky, he would just tell her to duck down in a corner and let go, though she doubted that Sulyvahn would ask this of her. Of course it was possible that Sulyvahn would tell her to hold until the feast was over, she could relieve herself in her room. Or her cell mostly. She wasn't really allowed outside of it without Sulyvahn. Sometimes Vordt helped her sneak out and even though he had been punished for it, he would come visit her over and over again. However, he couldn't expect from her to hold forever, could he?

As the dancer was still contemplating if she should ask Sulyvahn for a privy break, the music started again. She gasped and hurried back to put on her performance again. She could still hold it, she would just ask Sulyvahn for a pee break the next time the music would stop. Until then, she better would give it her best to ensure that Sulyvahn and Aldrich, as much as she disliked them both, would be satisfied with her performance and they would be in a good mood. 

After a few dances what had felt like a slight nuisance had become a rather pressing feeling. All the water she had drunken earlier had made it quite faster through her as she thought. Even after so many performances already, that was the largest feast to date and she had grossly underestimated how long it would go on, or she would have made sure to empty herself out before Sulyvahn came to fetch her and also to not drink so much water. A mistake she deeply regretted now.

Still, the dancer continued her dance with the utmost grace, she needed to leve the best impression so that Sulyahn would be kind on her and let her use a privy before she had to continue her performance. It didn't even had to be a privy, she was used to have a chamber pot anyway, just her away from spying eyes to relieve herself would be enough. 

Finally the music stopped and the dancer stood there, panting again, this time also with crossed legs. The break should be more than enough to be able to take a break. Her gaze met Sulyvahn and as he told her to take a break until the music would start again, she first went back to her corner, but waited only for a minute or so before approaching Sulyvahn, who had left his seat to walk around the hall and observe his subordinates. As the dancer stood next to him, she didn't really knew what to say and shifted nervously from foot to foot, on one hand because she needed to pee and on the other hand because anxiety crept up into her. She never had needed to ask Sulyvahn for a pee break before. 

“What is it, dancer?”, Sulyvahn asked as he noticed her shifting next to him. “You should have everything you need. Food and water got provided.” 

“Actually...”, the dancer said in a weak voice, feeling rather awkward. “I need to visit the privy. Or... or just a place with a chamber pot...” 

Sulyvahn looked at her and because of his mask she couldn't see his amused smile. “I am afraid I can't just let you leave, dancer.”, he said. “You will need to hold it.” 

The dancer froze, while she had thought it a possibility that Sulyvahn would tell her to hold, he actually hadn't expected for him to really say it. 

“Can't... can't you come with me?”, she asked. If his problem was that she would run away, that wouldn't and couldn't happen when he accompanied her. He was stronger than her. Besides, she doubted she would be a good fighter with such a full bladder. The dancer quickly crossed her legs as she felt a leak escape. 

“Oh, but I am needed at this feast.”, Sulyvahn said. “I can't just leave it alone. I am afraid that you don't have another choice but to hold.” 

Huh? The dancer was sure that Sulyvahn sometimes hadn't been present at the feast, probably taking a privy break of his own. That meant that he was a jerk to her just because. The dancer bit a sarcastic remark down by physically biting on her lip, tasting some blood and then said: “I understand. My apologies for interrupting.” 

She then went back to her little corner, fuming inside. It really wouldn't have been a problem for Sulyvahn to accompany her while she relieved herself. It would have taken them only a few minutes. 

Leaning against the wall, the dancer wondered how long the feast would still go on and if she would make it. She already had to go pretty bad and if she would be asked to put on her performance again, she would barely be able to hold it in anymore. She looked down at the jar of water. It felt like a solution, a desperate one, but she didn't care at the moment. Sulyvahn was of no help and she really needed to pee. 

She snatched the jar and looked around, ensuring that her little corner really was out of sight of curious eyes. After she confirmed, though it still felt pretty public, the dancer carefully removed the armour around her legs and crotch and then pulled down the pants and the underwear she was wearing beneath it. She just hoped that the long veil wouldn't get in the way when she poured out the jar, flinching at the noise of the spilling water and then put the jar between her legs, planning to let loose, hoping that nobody would catch her doing such an undignified act. 

Sadly nothing happened. Her body was completely frozen. The dancer knew that she was a bit nervous about having to relieve herself at such a public place, but for how badly she needed to go, her body was very adamant in telling her that there wouldn't come anything out. She needed to relax, take some deep breathes, maybe think about water, maybe thinking about Sulyvahn pissing himself, that would serve the jerk right, and then she would be able to... 

Just as the dancer felt the first dribble running into the jar, Sulyvahn called for her and she clenched all her muscles, making the tiny flow stop and putting her armour back on in record timing. As she stood there to perform again, she deeply regretted that her body had frozen up earlier. After she had managed to relax, it didn't want to give up getting some relief and she could actually feel quite a few dribbles making it into her underwear. She took another deep breath, this time to make her hold through longer and raised her ribbons. 

The performance was pure torture. She couldn't cross her legs when she wanted, she wouldn't be able to hold her crotch when she felt herself leak and she had to spread her legs far too often for her taste, as dance moves required from oneself. She felt how she started shaking with the effort of trying to hold in the liquid from her full bladder, her thoughts wandering back to the abandoned jar in the corner that she wished she had been able to fill and as she fought with her own bladder, her gaze landed on Sulyvahn and she wished for him, no, cursed him, that he really would piss himself, best when all of his subjects could see him. She only was in this situation because of him denying her to get a privy break. 

However, she had to hold through. Only this performance and then she could run back to the jar and this time there was no way her body would freeze up, her bladder wasn't even able to stop leaking anymore. Her underwear already felt saturated and she was just glad that her armour didn't show any signs of her predicament, still dry whenever she looked down. 

Finally, finally the music stopped and the dancer ended her performance in a pose with spread legs, a pose that was absolute torture on her bladder and she had to convince it with sheer will to not spill out right and there. 

However, instead of Sulyvahn telling her that she could take a break, the music started for another song and that meant that she had to dance more, but unfortunately, because of the dancer's expectation of getting relief soon, her bladder wasn't playing along anymore and she noticed something hot running down her leg. 

The dancer froze and then noticed that every single eye in the room seemed to be on her. Every single person in the room witnessed how she pissed herself, the thing she hadn't want to happen. Why did it had to happen right during her performance? The dancer was so shocked that she didn't even thought about running away, at least wetting herself in more private, instead she just let the torrent inside of her come out, now moistening both of her legs and seeping out of the joints of her armour, slowly but surely creating a puddle on the floor. 

Her face flushed furiously as she looked down, half accepting her fate and half fantasizing about murdering Sulyvahn the next time they trained. In fact, she raised her head only a little bit to give him a death glare. Sulyvahn was sitting there, holding a glass of wine and he seemed... rather amused. He had done this on purpose, she just knew it, he wanted for her to wet herself once he had heard of her need. Worse even, the dancer could feel the hungry eyes of Aldrich on her and even the thought of him touching her made her shudder, helping the already intense torrent pouring into her armour becoming even greater. 

After what felt like ages, the dancer was finished and panted heavily, tears of humiliation and sheer rage in her eyes. 

“Oh, but dancer.”, Sulyvahn said and she hated the tone in his voice. “You could have just said that I forgot to take you on your walk. Now, go clean up, would you?” 

The dancer already had her mouth open, wanting to say something, anything, that it was him who had denied to let her go, but she knew it would be in vain. She knew that he would just turn the words in her mouth around. 

Without saying a word she waltzed out of the room and hurried, intending to find the nearest bathroom to clean her up, her tears now flowing freely at the humiliation, when she ran against a huge figure. 

“Dancer, what's wrong? Why are you crying?”, the figure asked, it was the voice of Vordt, the outrider knight that was so kind to her. 

“S-sulyvahn.”, she sobbed and Vordt scowled. 

“What has this asshole done to you?”, he asked and then his gaze went down to see how wet her armour was. “...come, you will feel better once you clean up.”, he said, gently taking her arm and leading her down the hallway, not having to ask further. 

The dancer wordlessly followed him, glad that of all the people she could have encountered out there it was Vordt, sweet, caring Vordt who wouldn't ask questions. He let her to the nearest bathroom and opened the door for her, telling her that he would wait outside. 

As the dancer was cleaning herself up, dreading having to go back into that room, maybe even been forced to clean up her own puddle, the thought that Vordt would be there to comfort her gave her strength. Maybe she would even spend a few more minutes in his embrace before she had to go back, maybe... 

She just hoped that Sulyvahn never would separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> The lore of Dark Souls 3 states that Vordt never was far from the dancer. I interpret their relationship as having been a couple that was in love with each other and supported each other during Sulyvahn's abuse, but it ended badly for both of them. The only thing that Sulyvahn granted them, was that he wouldn't separate them. Their boss rooms are literally next to each other. 
> 
> I was like REALLY close to make dancer use the jar as makeshift potty, but I seem to be on a humiliation kick and thus it couldn't be! However, I don't really know how to end the next request and I don't have a wish from the requester, so write me your wishes in the comments. 
> 
> Also, I thought a bit about the requests and I got a bit of feedback to the matter and I thank everyone who reassured me. I won't open up requests right again, but the option is there, after I have done some stuff for myself and sorted out my WIPs. 
> 
> Two requests are remaining, but they could take longer, because for one of them I still don't have a beginning and the other is lacking an end as well as that they are pretty complicated to fill out. I will give my best, so bear with me. I can't believe that I've gotten so far, I will be able to pump the rest out also.


End file.
